The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Acer saccharum that has been given the varietal name ‘BAKrise’. Acer saccharum trees are indigenous to Connecticut, growing in parkways and lawns along the streets in the community of Suffield, Conn. and in the surrounding forest areas. I gathered seeds from these trees and planted and grew them in seedbeds at my nursery in West Suffield, Conn. in 1980-82. From these nursery row plantings, the applicant tree was selected in 1993.
Although the parentage of this tree is unclear, it is definitely an Acer saccharum tree.
I was observing the Acer saccharum trees lined out and growing in my nursery rows, seeking one that displayed unusual and unique fall coloring and at the same time had an attractive shape and acceptable size for home and commercial landscape settings. The new tree was discovered and selected for its bright red fall foliage and its upright, spreading growth habit.